


Discovery

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Desperation, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Omorashi, Post-Canon, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: He rubs his thighs together one last time before pushing the black leather revolving chair back and getting up. He has to pisssofucking bad; he was too engrossed in his work that he didn’t realise until it’s almost too late.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi oops, I kinda abandoned my kinktober plans so I'm sorry if anyone was looking forward to reading certain kinks. This is such a weird thing I wrote idk I'm sorry. I've got an odd kink for men peeing sitting down.

He rubs his thighs together one last time before pushing the black leather revolving chair back and getting up. He has to piss _so_ fucking bad; he was too engrossed in his work that he didn’t realise until it’s almost too late.

The house is silent when he emerges out of the office. For a brief moment, he wonders where Derek is. Then, his bladder gives him a reminder that he _needs_ to pee. He squeezes his dick through his pants. It feels like he might wet the pants if he even breaths wrong. But, Stiles keeps his calm and heads for the nearest bathroom.

The nearest being on the same floor, however, at the _other_ end of the house. Though the pressure on his bladder doesn’t feel amazing, he succeeds to reach there without spilling anything.

Once he gets inside, he almost loses control from the sheer happiness of seeing the toilet seat. _Almost_. He only just remembers to shut the door behind him as he shuffles closer to the toilet while undoing his pants. He turns around as he’s pushing his pants and boxers down and right as he’s about to sit down, the door opens and Derek barges in.

Stiles is so startled at the suddenness of it, a warm spurt of piss comes out. Then another, and another. It turns into a stream and Stiles is thankful he’s hovering over the toilet in a half squat because it helps the current hit the porcelain bowl underneath instead of going over the edge and making a mess of the floor.

In a haste, he does what he’d been about to do before the interruption, and drops to the seat. As the muscles ease up, urine gushes out with a hiss, the stream flowing in full force. Stiles slumps in his position. A moan escapes him and for some moment, he basks in the glory of being able to relieve his bladder at long last. 

Then, he remembers Derek is still in the room with him. His eyes fly open to the sight of Derek standing at the door, slackjawed. Stiles offers the man a nervous smile then averts his eyes.

It feels awkward. Yet, his traitorous bladder doesn’t cease discharging more urine.

_Honestly, how is he still pissing with full force like that… It’s been near a full minute and he’s nowhere near done. How much did he drink today!_

With no other option, he sits there with his eyes trained on the floor. It makes things more awkward for him. Because he’s _sitting_ instead of, you know, standing and aiming his penis at the bowl to urinate.

Stiles chances a glance at his boyfriend, who by the way, is still standing at the door. Derek’s face is doing a complete blank which has his stomach sinking. His stream cuts off for a second before starting back up. He hides his face behind his hands, resting his elbows atop his knees. 

He’s aware many dudes think it’s disgusting and not manly enough or whatever but he never cared. Before. When it comes to Derek though, he gets insecure. Of course. Which is why, he’s been avoiding incidents where they were in the same space when Stiles’s peeing, as he has no idea what _Derek_ thinks about the matter. So far, he’s been successful. Until now.

“Stop staring. I know it’s not the manly way to piss or whatever.” He mumbles through the gaps of his fingers. Derek shouldn’t hear wit how low his voice is but he does anyway and his reaction is unexpected. He almost sounds offended.

“Hey. I don’t think like that. I-”

The words cut off; almost as if Derek didn’t want Stiles to hear what was about to come. Then there’s sound of shuffling and soft footfalls coming closer. Stiles raises his head.

“You’re hard.”

That’s the first and only thing he notices as he comes face to face with the werewolf’s crotch. There’s a _very_ prominent bulge there. Stiles is surprised. To the point he leans back, pushing himself off his propper up elbows, eyes glued to the tent in Derek’s pants. He’s not sure what’s the reason of his arousal since they’re still exploring their relationship and have yet to learn about their kinks and all that.

_Yes_, despite living together in a house, their relationship is still new. But, sharing the house only happened because Derek tagged along when Stiles had to leave Beacon Hills for college and got a _house_ for them.

“Stop staring,” Derek repeats his earlier words; his face is a shade of deep red in embarrassment. “It’s a natural reaction- Um, I-”

“Reaction to what?” Stiles quirks one brow at the man who shifts his footing, bringing one hand to the front to adjust himself in his pants. He can’t help but react to Derek. His cock starts chubbing up and it gets harder (no pun intended) to continue peeing. “To see me sit down to pee? _Like a girl?_”

The stream cuts short.

“_No_.” Derek baulks. “Well, yeah… but not because like a girl or anything but- but-”

He’s never seen Derek so hesitant before. Well, _yeah_, Derek isn’t one for words but this. This is different.

“So, me pissing while sitting doesn’t bother you?”

“I want to see you piss and _make_ you piss in so many other ways I don’t fucking _care_ if you do it sitting down. It doesn’t _matter_. You can do it however you’re comfortable.” Derek’s eyes widen and so does Stiles’ as the words settle in between them.

“You like watching people pee.” And it’s not a question from Stiles, but a statement.

“Yeah.” Derek looks resigned. “Yeah, I do.”

“Okay. Yeah, I can work with that.”

“What.”

He can’t help but roll his eyes. “Is that supposed to be a question cause it definitely lacks the tone of a ques-

“_Stiles_. What did you mean by that?”

“That I can work with it. We should discuss more before getting to the exploration part. Like, understand the whole thing and what we can and can’t do if we were to-”

“So, you’re not grossed out by the fact that I like watching people _urinate_?”

“Seriously dude, stop cutting me off. Let me just finish the sentence, at least!” He pushes off the toilet seat because fuck it. He can’t relax his muscles anymore to continue his pee marathon. “And that’s what I meant by discussing more about this. You don’t know what I like or not like when it comes to kinks. Same goes for me. So, we need to _discuss_.”

A smile forms on his lips at the open expression on Derek’s face. He looks so young and vulnerable at the moment. Like he can’t believe Stiles is not just throwing him out of the house or anything which is _ridiculous_.

“Come on.” He zips his pants and flushes the toilet. He then tugs Derrek with his wrist towards the door. “Let’s go back to the office. I know just the thing we could use. It’s time we filled one of those anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Filling kink forms with your partner is fun except when you're ace and everything feels like the options are wrong.


End file.
